Dysfunctional: Organization 13 Edition
by ToxicNeedles
Summary: The organization members have a hard time with the real world. all 13 members will have a chapter. Wanna see what happens to them? Rated M for serious adictions such as Drugs and Gambling. sorry for the bad summary
1. Superior

Dysfunctional: Organization 13 Edition  
Chapter One  
Superior  
A/N: Xemans is quite the character now... Without the organization he has to resort to unworldly things.  
Sorry its a sucky summary most of mine are. Basically! This is about the organization members if they broke up. What they'd be like and such. They're short chapters. Some may be better than others.  
*mad credit to my besty-fwend 'Anti-Form Sora' for help with this story.*  
Don't hate! R&R

* * *

**_The crimson liquid_** slid down his chin and proceeded to trace his throat. His hand drenched  
in the blood of love – the blood of the heart. The liquid was sliding down past his sleeve and  
into the dark folds beyond. How many more hearts must he consume for his obscure idea to  
work?

Xemnas rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his throat and chin with the back of his sleeve,  
deepening the dark red stains. This helped in the least way possible. His coat sleeves were  
soaked with blood as well. Xemnas tilted his head back in awe. He was unsure of what he was  
feeling or if he was feeling at all. Was it bliss from the taste? Or was it the remaining sanity of  
his mind?

Xemnas trailed off to his room, shutting the large white doors behind him. His castle was  
becoming a tomb. It reeked of death and anger. He sat down at his desk, placing his head in  
his hands. His silver hair quickly sucked up the blood on his hands, staining his hair a crimson  
color. He looked at the papers on his desk that were scattered about. They were full of idea's  
that didn't even sound sane. His organization had fallen apart. He had to search for a way to be  
someone on his own. He didn't want to be a nobody.

Xemnas had lost all contact with everyone in his beloved group. They had abandoned him. His  
idea's for Kingdom Hearts were insane. They silently mocked him and spoke to others, saying that  
he was insane. Xemnas often questioned his sanity. Were they right? Was he insane?

"You know nothing of me!" Xemnas yelled. Thick leather straps strapped his arms to the metal bars  
on the cot. The same thick leather straps also fastened his body. "I'm not insane!" He called out.  
The door slammed cutting off any further rants. Xemnas tried to struggle. He couldn't move his feet.  
He couldn't move his body. He couldn't break free. It was like hell.

"The heart" Xemnas breathed out, his open eyes seeing not a thing, "is the key… is the key… to  
courage, and-and love. To bravery!" he shouted loudly, hoping someone was outside his door  
listening. "And strength…" His voice melted away, leaving him weak.

"Kingdom Hearts!" Xemnas erupted after a long moment of silence. "Why do you deceive me? Tell me!  
What do I have to do?" Xemnas had no control of the darkness in his heart anymore. He had no control  
over the heartless; or the darkness. They had all left him.


	2. FreeShooter

Dysfunctional: Organization 13 Edition  
Chapter Two  
Freeshooter  
A/N: Xigbar... I don't know too much about him... he's not on my favs list either so I'm using what I know. He compared Sora to Roxas a lot. Other chaps are much more promising for sure!

* * *

**_Xigbar sat at_** the table playing with a straw. He kept flipping it up and down,  
repeating the movement. It made a sound that would bug most people. Luckily  
for him, no one was around to hear. He watched the spiky brown haired boy from  
his table. In his time away from the organization, he started to check up on Roxas.  
Something was different about him though. He was happier; his hair was brown;  
his clothes were different too. Roxas was a pretty ignorant individual. He was selfish  
and arrogant. He was always so sure of his strength. His excuse was those stupid  
Keyblades he ran around with. Before Xigbar knew it, the brown haired Roxas  
approached his table. A glare in the boy's eyes.

"Who are you and why are you stalking me?" asked Roxas, placing his hands on his  
hips. Xigbar studied the posture. Since when did Roxas act like a pip-squeak?

"How's it hanging, Roxas?" Xigbar asked. Roxas' facial expression went blank. Xigbar  
rose to his feet and pulled off his hood, revealing his scared face. His black hair spilled  
out onto his shoulders and his eye patch still over the same eye. "What's the matter?  
Don't remember me?" Xigbar asked.

"I'm not Roxas! I'm Sora!" Sora shouted. He was louder then he intended. A few heads  
around the mall had turned in his favor. Sora shook off the strange gazes and crossed  
his arms. "What do you stupid losers want anyways?" Sora continued on.

"Losers?" Xigbar choked. "Your the loser! You don't even remember your own name!"  
Xigbar pointed at the brown haired boy, causing Sora to draw back, placing a hand in  
front of his body. Sora was at a loss with the man.

"Well," Sora straightened himself up, "W-Whatever! Stop following me!" Sora stuttered  
out. And with that, the brown haired boy stomped off. Xigbar raised a brow. What was  
wrong with him? Not up for a friendly conversation? He pulled his hood back over his  
head, lowing himself back to the metal seat.

"Sora, huh?" Xigbar said to himself. He watched the boy run about the top floor of the  
mall. He pulled some girl into view. Xigbar knew just what 'Sora' was trying to do. Sora  
wanted to point him out to his friends. Sora did just as expected. He pointed directly at  
Xigbar. Before the strawberry brown haired girl glanced at Xigbar, he engulfed himself  
in darkness, and disappeared.

"Sora, what man are you talking about?" she questioned. Sora looked in the direction  
he was pointing. The man was just there; now he was gone.

"He-He was just there," Sora's voice struggled to say. The girl shook her head, turning  
from Sora. "Hey! Wait up!" Sora called, chasing after her.


	3. Whirlwind Lancer

Dysfunctional: Organization 13 Edition  
Chapter Three  
Whirlwind Lancer  
A/N: Okay now for Xaldin! I don't like him much either lol but I got a good idea of what I want for him. Plus he aint ugly! So... HERE WE GO!

* * *

**Xaldin's body loomed** over the woman like a tower to a bug. The woman was gazing up at  
him with lust in her eyes. His hands slowly trailed up her bare slender arms. They stopped  
and gripped her non-existent biceps powerfully; as if she could fight him. The brown haired  
woman winced in pain. His hair fell over his shoulders.

It was cold out. The wind wouldn't cut them a break either. Xaldin stared into her eyes as if  
he could read her. The woman's body began to shiver ever so slightly. Her trembling hand  
slowly rose to Xaldin's face. They traced his muscular chest, to his neck, over his cheek, into  
his hair. She gripped it lightly, pulling on it. Xaldin let his head tilt back slightly for her hand's  
desire. The wind gusted heavily again. Her body shivered a little more. Her hand fell from his  
hair, back to his chest, gripping his coat.

"I-I'm cold," She whimpered. Xaldin backed away from her. She stared at him with intense  
concentration. He unzipped his coat and let it roll off his shoulders. Xaldin swung his coat  
around the woman. He zipped it up and placed an arm around her shoulders; leading her  
towards his apartment.

Xaldin closed the door behind them. He yanked his coat from the brunette's shoulders and  
tossed it to the floor beside him. He kicked off his shoes while by the door. He muscular chest  
was already bare. Belle turned to Xaldin. A slight fearful look glazed over her eyes.

"Don't defy me anymore, Belle," Xaldin growled. Belle's head bobbed quickly in compliance.  
Xaldin neared the beauty, wrapping his arm around her as he pasted by. She walked with him  
with a weak smile. "I don't think I want to forgive you," Xaldin said. Belle's head looked up at  
Xaldin. He looked back down at her to study her reaction.

"I told you! I only wanted to get my-"

"I'll kill him if you go there again," Xaldin threatened. His voice was cold and sincere. She looked  
straight into the next room. She knew he would do it. She nodded again, complying with him.  
Xaldin shut the bedroom door with a little force. Some pictures on the wall rattled on their nails.  
He shoved Belle onto the bed while he remained by the door.

Belle's body crashed onto his bed. Her hands breaking her fall to the comfort of Xaldin's bed. She  
peered over her shoulder at the dark haired man. He was standing with his arms limp at his  
sides. Belle knew this situation all to well.

"Strip," Xaldin ordered her. Belle sighed and stood back up. She began to slowly remove her  
sleeve's. They trailed delicately down her shoulder's then her arms. She removed her arms from  
the belled sleeve's. The yellow and blue dress fell from her waist to the floor. Belle placed her arms  
over her breast's. She was afraid to go any further, just like every other time. She peered up at  
Xaldin, who seemed to be enjoying the show. Belle sucked back her tears. Xaldin would only laugh  
maybe get turned on a little more.

Xaldin moved closer to Belle till his chest was against hers. He roughly gripped her shoulders, turning  
her around. He removed the straps of her bra, followed by the unfastening of the clips. He removed  
her panties slowly, then shoved her face-first onto his bed.


	4. Chilly Academic

Dysfunctional: Organization 13 Edition  
Chapter Four  
Chilly Academic  
A/N: so this is the Vexen chapter.. The mad scientist! lol jk

* * *

**Vexen stood up** over the counter. His test subjects kept dying. Something from his  
little experiment was wrong. There must be some way to alter your genes. Every rabbit  
he had tested – along with every frog squirrel and dog – had died. The calculations must  
be off somewhere. He has been at this experiment for over a month now. It should be in  
the working stage. Vexen sighed with aggravation. His palms grasped the edge of the  
table. He shoved himself away with a little more force then intended so the glasses and  
beakers accidentally clinked together.

Vexen began erasing parts of his math on the chalk board. A cloud of chalk dust lifted from  
the board. He heard a noise from behind him. It sounded as if the metal door opened,  
than shut just as quickly. Vexen peered over his shoulder to see an empty room awaiting  
his curious eye. He continued to erase at the bored. He stepped back before feeling a shove  
forward, forcing Vexen's chest collided with the chalk board. He instantly turned to investigate  
the being who pushed him. Yet again, he was alone. Vexen felt a chill run up his spine  
accompanied with goosebumps on his arms. If his hair wasn't gelled down, it might have just  
stood up.

Vexen gathered his thoughts and feelings. He came to a rational thought: he must have  
tripped himself. He picked up a piece of chalk and began filling in the missing pieces of math. He  
reached to the desk beside him, turning on the tape recorder. The board quickly began to fill  
with variables and symbols only a mathematician or mad scientist would understand. He was  
repeating all the things he wrote, for the recorder to hear.

"I'm gonna get you," A creepy voice echoed from the machine. The man pushed stop on the  
recorder. He looked to his side at his partner. Either of them couldn't believe their ears. They  
pushed play again. Vexen's voice stopped in mid-sentence.

"Who ever is here, show yourself!" Vexen demanded. There was a shuffling noise. The police  
looked up at Vexen's body, dangling from the ceiling. "You coward. You-" There was a loud noise.  
They assumed it was Vexen crashing to the floor. The chalk board was broken in half. The glass  
around the room was shattered. A series of struggles took place before the shattering of glass  
erupted from the recorder. A small laughter or some type of giggling was heard. Vexen began  
making a gagging noise. The policeman stopped the tape. That must have led ultimately to the  
blond man in from of them; dangling lifelessly from the ceiling. The man pushed stop on the  
recorder for good this time. He placed the recorder in a plastic bag that read 'Evidence' across  
the top. They sealed it and placed it carefully with the blood samples in a brown card board box.


	5. Silent Hero

Dysfunctional: Organization 13 Edition  
Chapter Five  
Silent Hero  
A/N: Lexaeus chapter . Sooo he looks like a athlete right? and well w/e. He's got red hair and muscles... how far can I go with that... Wanna see him die? muwhahaha j/m too much bad stuff is happenin to them, theyre prolly stressed. They can't all die! . Can they?

* * *

**Lexaeus was the **kind of guy people came to idolize; especially men. The lucious  
red hair and built body. Women wanted him and the guys wanted to be him. Lexaeus  
had let go of his deviant ways and learned the finer things in life. He had shed his  
clothing of the old organization coat. Blue jeans that were tight on his buttocks and  
baggy at the legs were safice. He had a black wife beater baring all his muscles. Who  
ever thinks muscle heads are stupid were wrong, by a long shot.

Lexaeus dangled his hands over his Tomahawk. Who ever decided to be a gate crasher  
would defiantly regret their decisions. The line to get into the club was wrapped around  
the block for at least a quarter mile. It was Ladies night; meaning Beautiful ladies got in  
for free. If they didn't impress Lexaeus's appetite then they had to wait like everyone  
else.

Unlike most of the other member of the late Organization, Lexaeus had figured out the  
secret to life. Money makes the world go-round. Money is the cure for a lot of problems.  
Violence however is still the preference. He didn't have muscles for nothing; besides for  
the ladies.

The red head watched a black limousine pull up to the curb. Four women stepped out of  
the stretch. It was like a scene from a movie. The wind blowing lightly through their hair;  
their dresses wiggling around their legs. A dark skinned girl with silk black hair stepped into  
Lexaeus' view of the other girls.

"It's ladies night, right?" She asked seductively. She was wearing a tight, strapless dress  
that stopped just below the buttocks. A grin spread onto his lips. He gave a slight nod;  
managing to still chew the mint gum inside his mouth. "Cool," She said. Each girl smiled  
at Lexaeus as the walked past. "I'm Lyssa," She said leaning into Lexaeus. Her hand  
grabbed Lexaeus' dangling one. She forced his hand shut and slide away into the club.  
Lexaeus opened his hand to see a small piece of crumbled up paper with some numbers  
on it. He smirked to himself. He shook the smirk from his face and went back to his usual  
stare.

Lexaeus stared up at the white paneled ceiling. He watched at doctors in white lab  
coats paced around the office. There was tons of people in the office. Some looked more  
sickly then others. It seemed a number of people were catching some type of Pneumonia  
or other.

A white lab coat appeared in the room wore by a brown haired woman. She was young and  
seemed like a classy woman. Lexaeus reminded himself he was here on business; not a  
mission. She placed a small stack of papers on the desk. She sat down in a swivel leather chair.

"Lexaeus, right?" She said making sure she had pronounced it right. Lexaeus gave a slight nod.  
He was getting anxious. The results were right there, in front of the woman; just read them already!  
"I'm sorry," she said meekly, "You've tested HIV positive."


	6. Cloaked Schemer

Dysfunctional: Organization 13 Edition  
Chapter Six  
Cloaked Schemer  
A/N: Zexion can't quite deal with life... ((Don't hate lol I love Zexion n all but this is good stuff)) Not too sure how the whole coccain scene works so I did my best from watching TV

* * *

**Zexion rolled over** in his covers, pulling them tighter against his chest. His eyes  
gradually opened. The light was shinning through the sheer curtains behind his bed. His  
room smelled of sex and cocaine; not a pleasant smell to those who didn't prefer drugs.  
Zexion felt silk soft skin rub against his bare back.'Well there's the sex' he thought, 'Now  
where's the cocaine?' Zexion sat up slowly and peered over at his night stand. Dark black hair  
leaked from under the covers. Zexion ignored his love, there was the cocaine calling his  
name. It was in a perfect powdered line just waiting to be snorted.

Zexion situated the sheets to his side, inching toward the night stand. He let his legs slip  
off the bed. His slender hand tugged on the sheet to cover his groin. Zexion's hair fell to the  
right side of his face. On the night stand, next to his line, was a hollowed pen that read 'Bic'  
on the side with a little bubble man next to the word. Zexion grasped the pen. His eyes fell shut for a moment  
as his thoughts of regret passed over him. He opened them to find the pen already at the  
edge of the powder. He lowered his head to the hollowed pen; snorting the line. The pen  
dropped from his hand as the last bit of cocaine disappeared. He jerked his head backward,  
squeezing his eyes shut; pinching his nose. It felt like shards of glass tearing at the inside of  
his nostril. Zexion shook his head. His eyes popped open so he could slither back under the  
covers with the black haired woman.

"Zexion," a voice said lightly. Zexion looked to his side, noticing Xion's face had popped out from  
the covers. He gave her his usual consoling smile. She gave him a weak smile that quickly faded.  
"Your nose," She said pointing to him. Zexion sat up and looked at her oddly.

"What about it?" He asked.

"It's bleeding," She said. A slight depression in her voice fell over the both of them. Zexion  
brought his fingers to his nose. She was right. Zexion's nose was bleeding. He sighed to  
himself and climbed out of the bed. His naked body was in full view as he entered the  
bathroom.

Xion crossed her arms. Things were getting worse with the schemer. It started out as just  
trying it. Then it progressed to once, sometimes twice a day. Now, he can't function with out it. Xion  
was wondering what was going on with him that the drug was so important.

Zexion appeared back into the room; still fully naked. Xion's face turned a shade of rose petal red. He was  
still sexy to her, despite his bad habits. He also treated her with respect. He climbed into the  
bed and placed an arm around her shoulders. The blood was gone.

"Zexion, I think you should stop or get some help," Xion said gazing up at him innocently.  
Zexion peered down at her with a unforgiving look. She just wanted to test his will. Zexion was always  
strong and smart.

"There's nothing wrong. I don't need help," Zexion defended. Xion scooted out of his hold. She climbed  
over him, straddling his lap. Her hands rain through his beautiful blue hair.

"You do! Things are getting out of hand!" Xion whined. Zexion didn't reply. He knew she was right.  
He just didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop. "Zexion, could you stop for me?" She asked innocently.  
Zexion eyes trailed away from her face. He couldn't bare to see the look on her face. She was practically  
pleading to him.

"No," He replied. Xion's jaw dropped in surprise. That is not what she wanted to hear. He pushed  
her to the side and climbed from the bed. He casually walked into his closet, searching for his attire for  
the day. When he came out, Xion was dressed and gathering her belongings. Zexion didn't say a  
word. He walked back over to his night stand and emptied the baggy. More cocaine spilled onto the  
stand. He used a razor to cut it up and make a line. He was so concentrated he hadn't noticed Xion  
was watching him. He bent down and snorted the line. He stood up and rubbed his nose. He was  
still sniffling a bit as if he hadn't received the whole line.

A blank stare crossed his face. Xion just stood by and watched him. He still hadn't a clue she was  
there. Zexion lost all feeling in his body. He felt as if he had no muscle function. His eyes disobeyed him.  
They slowly shut. Xion watched his body crash to the ground. Her first reaction was to scream, so she  
did. She jumped over the bed and fell to her knees beside him. Xion pulled his head into her lap. She  
was smacking his face with her palm, hoping he would just wake up.

"Zexion!" She called out like he could hear her. "Zexion!"


	7. Luna Diviner

Dysfunctional: Organization 13 Edition

Chapter Seven

Luna Diviner

A/N: Saix Chapter!!! Everyones has their favorite blue haird man . whether its Zexion or Saix w/e . Here's the chapter lol

* * *

Saix sat in from of the black casket. His legs crossed over one another. Things were getting  
worse in the business but he had refused to stop. Now it's come to this. Saix was becoming  
ever so paranoid by the day. The fearless Luna Diviner wasn't so fearless anymore. He always  
kept his Claymore by his side. He was wanted by not one, not two, but seven different states  
for dealing drugs. Drugs wasn't the only thing he was dealing. He also offered the service of  
women. Saix; like Lexaeus; knew you had to make money to survive in life. Saix was swimming in  
money; that wasn't the problem. It was the 'haters'.

After the service had ended, Saix walked toward his white and blue Mazerati MC12. There wasn't  
too much for him to say at the funeral. He wasn't about to say, 'The guy got made what more can  
I say?'. Somethings you keep to yourself. This was one of those things. It's better if the family thought  
otherwise.

Saix turned the key, causing the motor to roar. A few heads turned from their grave site. The car began  
to purr like an enlarged cat. Saix smirked to himself. No matter how bad the situation, his car could always  
make him smile. It was a wondrous machine. He pulled away from the grass and raced out of the yard as  
quickly, yet casually as he could.

Saix aproached the warehouse. He shut off his car and peered up to the fourth floor. A few heads were  
poking out. Saix grabbed his Claymore and exited the car. He opened the steel door to reveal his team.  
They were loading white bags into a trailer. One of them dropped the box into another mans hands and  
ran towards Saix.

"Sir, this is our last shipment," He informed the scared man. Saix nodded as he continued to walk towards  
the elevator.

"What about the girls?" Saix asked. He bored the elevator with his 'side kick'.

"Ah-um-The-girls?" te man choked out. The elevator shut infront of them. Saix casuaully looked at the man  
but with intensity.

"Yes, The girls?" Saix said.

"The girls-they um-" Saix peered to his side at his claymore. Something was not right. Maybe his servant  
was trying to set him up. Saix gripped his claymore. The elevator stopped at the fourth floor and the doors  
opened, revealing an empty hall.

"Giles, if something is wrong with the girls, I'll kill you next," Saix warned. He proceeded to the fifth door on  
the right. He grasped the knob. It seemed quiet. The girls weren't giggling and talking. It was silent. Something  
was not right. He let go of the knob and grabbed Giles by the arm. He shoved him against the door, holding his  
front side against the door. "Go on in," Saix gestured. Giles began to sweat. He turned the knob and fell through  
to the ground. The door swung open revealing an empty room. A stampeed of black men in coats with shields and  
guns came stoming out of the doors in the room.

Saix quickly turned back for the elevator, only to find men coming from that way too. He paniced. After a few seconds  
he was forced to the floor and cuffed.


	8. Flurry Of Dancing Flames

Dysfunctional: Organization 13 Edition  
Chapter Eight  
Flurry Of Dancing Flames  
A/N: Life after KH with the Organization. Thanks to 'Anti-form Sora' for beta reading ^-^ 3 love my besties.

* * *

Axel sat propped up against the wall. His arm draped over his right knee. His other leg  
lay flat on the ground. His head was tilted back. His eyes stared straightforward and rested  
on no spot in particular. The walls were white. The carpet was white. Axel had no furniture in  
the room. He saw no need for it. He didn't have to decorate every room in the house. It reminded  
him of his real home. The World That Never Was.

Axel heard a ringing noise from the other room. He recognized the tone as his cell phone. His body  
didn't budge. He just continued to stare at the wall. Soon the ringing had stopped and the silence  
regained control. Axel let out a small sigh. He lifted his head from the wall to look around the empty  
room; as if there were something to look at. He pushed himself to his feet and walked into the next  
room.

It was his bedroom. It was some-what normal. There were white walls. The dressers were black with  
white lining. His bed was even some-what normal looking with a black wooden base with cotton blood

red covers and matching pillows.

Axel shed his black robe and tossed it to his bed, revealing his bare chest. It was time for him to give up  
the organization. He picked up his cell phone from his dresser to check the missed call. It was Roxas.  
Axel put the silver phone into his baggy, black, cargo pants; no intention of calling him back. He had his  
silver studded belt around his waist to fasten the pants there for sure. He pulled open the dresser, reaching  
for the first clean shirt in sight. He pulled a white button-up dress shirt out. He closed the dresser using  
his foot while putting the shirt on and buttoning it up. He left about three buttons undone. It was enough to  
show a glimpse of his chest but nothing more.

Axel sighed and headed for the door. It was a Friday. There would be tons of girls at the beach just waiting  
to see him. The beach was a no-go. The cinema was his next guess. It was Friday he reminded himself. Olette  
would be working and Roxas would probably be there with her. 'What about the amusement park?' Axel  
wondered. No one goes to the amusement park by him or herself.

At this point in time, Axel was walking through the streets aimlessly. He had no destination in mind. Was  
life really this boring? It's nice to see everyone so evolved but he was just a nobody; very uninvolved. Axel  
sighed. He had enough of waiting around for a command. He wanted to give up on the organization. He  
believed that he had. But it's hard to convince yourself you had if you miss them. They were like family.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the first number on the list. He held the phone close to his ear while  
listening to a ring-back-tone of some random guitar player.

-Hello?-

Axel was half relieved Demyx had answered his phone.

"Demyx," Axel said in a sly unforgettable voice. "How've ya' been?" Still keeping his cool tone.

"Oh, Axel." Demyx's voice dropped with disappointment. "I'm kinda busy right now. I got a band, ya' know?"  
Demyx replied. Axel raised a brow. He thought Demyx was making up some 'bull-shit' excuse to avoid him.

"How's the band working for ya' than?" Axel asked to amuse the boy's excuse.

"It's good. We're about to um," Demyx trailed off, "Why do they always make me out to be the bad guy,"  
Demyx whined. Axel's emotions dropped. Who was 'they'? Was he with the guys? Were they excluding him?  
"I gotta go!" Demyx announced. There was a click, and shortly after then nothing. Axel held the phone away  
from him while looking at it; puzzled.

"Sure," Axel said to himself. He flipped the phone closed and slipped it back into his pocket. Maybe he will just go  
to the shop for a hoagie. Nothing wrong with eating by yourself.


	9. Melodious Nocturne

Dysfunctional: Organization 13 Edition  
Chapter Nine  
Melodious Nocturne  
A/N: Since i'm going in order here.... Here's Demyx

* * *

Demyx wiped the sweat from his brow with his arm. He shoved his cell phone  
back into his pocket effortlessly. Why was Axel calling him? Did Axel find out  
something? Demyx shook his head to himself. He had made up his mind. His days  
with the Organization were over. They didn't care for him. They only made him do the  
dirty work. Now Demyx felt free to do what he wanted. He smiled to himself with  
accomplishment. Although, he hasn't accomplished anything. His smile faded when he  
realized that. Demyx heaved his blue Sitar onto his back and continued walking.

He pushed the door to the broken down theater open wide. It shed light into the dark  
room. A few head's turned to him. He saw the band sitting in the front row. The other kids  
were sitting behind them waiting for their turn. Demyx walked into the theater. The doors  
slammed shut with a small click that followed. Demyx jumped but quickly re-gathered himself  
and continued to walk down the isle.

"Demyx?" A voice called out. Demyx's head piped up with excitement.

"I'm here!" Demyx called back. He broke into a small jog. The band turned around to see Demyx  
coming. Their heads followed him. They didn't know what to make of him. Demyx stopped when he  
reached the front of the theater. "I'm Demyx," He said. He stood up tall and put a hand on his hip.  
He tried to make a cocky smile but failed miserably. The girl Demyx knew as 'the keyboardist' laughed  
at him. Demyx's feelings cracked a bit inside. He let his arm fall and his shoulders slump.

"Yeah, well play something," the man in the middle of the band ordered. Demyx knew him to be 'the  
bassist' or by his name 'Alex'. Demyx took a breath and nodded. He made his way onto the stage  
and took his place in the center spotlight. He pulled his Sitar out. The band began chatting to each  
other. Did they see nervousness? Demyx was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He sighed, closing  
his eyes to block their faces out. Suddenly, his fingers just began to play notes.

Before he knew it, she was shredding sick lines on the Sitar. The water notes had erupted onto the  
stage and began dancing to his music. He heard a few people in the crowd scream. Demyx's eyes  
popped open to see a few frightened faces. Demyx stopped playing. Why were they frightened? The  
keyboardist seemed amazed.

"Oh Alex! Can we keep him?" The keyboardist erupted, her grip clipped onto the bassist' shirt. Demyx  
smiled to himself. She reminded him of a young girl that found a stray dog. Alex didn't budge. His gaze  
stayed on Demyx. Were the water beings a problem? Demyx's heart fell. Who was he kidding? Of course  
they were a problem. Demyx began to exit the stage.

"Do you mind not gelin' your hair in the morning?" Alex asked, standing up from his seat. Demyx stopped  
in his tracks.

"Does this mean I'm in?" Demyx asked with slight excitement. Alex didn't reply. The keyboardist stood up,  
collapsing her hands together.

"Yes! I love you! Your in!" She shouted. The rest of the crowd sighed and began filling out of the theater  
with their instruments. Alex gazed over at his side to the girl. He gave her a look that seemed a bit unfriendly.  
Jealous much? Demyx smirked to himself. Now he had something to smirk for.


	10. Gambler Of Fate

Dysfunctional: Organization 13 Edition  
Chapter Ten  
Gambler Of Fate  
A/N: Luxord... .. It's just typical.. the mans' got problems.

* * *

The spiky haired blond sat impatiently waiting for the other people to get their thoughts  
situated. The four men eyed each other then Luxord. Luxord just grinned while waiting for  
them to fold. He knew there wasn't anyway he could loose. The man to Luxord's right sighed  
and put his cards on the table.

Two pair.

Nothing for the blond to worry about. The man in front of Luxord took his cigarette from his lips. He  
casually set it into the ashtray beside him. With a cocky smile, the man laid his cards in front of him.

Straight.

Luxord's grinned widened a little more. His facial features began to leek out the word obsession. The man  
to Luxord's left smiled and laid down the highest set on the board yet.

Full house.

Luxord stood up from the table. He forcefully tossed his cards to the table. His coat sleeve dangling  
at his side.

Straight Flush.

"Looks like you loose," Luxord pointed out. The men groaned. It was the seventh time they've lost against  
the man. Luxord sat back into his seat. He gathered the stray bills on the table. The blond puzzled the men.  
What is it that he loved? The money or the game? They seemed to notice he was gambling almost every  
night. It also seemed like he never lost. The man on Luxord's right rose to his feet. Luxord's eyes followed  
the man.

"I'm done," He announced. Luxord looked at him with a confused look. The man strode towards the apartment  
door. The two remaining men in unison rose as well. What was going on? Luxord began to clean up the cards  
and ships from the green felt table. He heard the door open and close. His eyes shifted to the door; around  
the apartment; then back to the table. They left without even saying something like 'Congratulations' or 'You  
cleaned me out'. Luxord ignored the men and finished cleaning up the table. With the money he had won, he  
headed out of his apartment and down to the casino floor below.

The gambler strolled on to the red and gold carpet. His coat flapped at his feet. A few people turned to see the  
blond walk past. They were too involved in the dice that rattled on the table or the pretty colors flashing on  
the machine in front of them.

Luxord pulled out a hand of cash and placed it beside him on the newly found table. Roulette was the game.  
There were at least twenty people lingering around the table, money in their hands. He hastily placed his bet  
on red with a significant amount of money. The people eyed him as if he was a fish and they were going to eat  
him.

Slowly but surely, Luxord became aggravated with the game. He had already lost two hundred dollars. He moved  
to a poker table, determined to win the money back. Poker was his game. There wasn't any way he could loose.  
Luxord sat down with a cocky smile on his face. He was dealt his cards. He placed his bet at a rather high rate.

Hours past and the gambler was deeper in the ditch than he thought he could ever be. What had happened to  
him? Poker was his game! There was no way he could have lost! Luxord bet every last penny in his pocket. He  
set his cards down to reveal a full house. Another man beat him with a Straight flush. Luxord pounded his fist on  
the table. He wanted to play again but he had nothing left to bet. Luxord climbed to his feet and left the floor. 'It's  
time to hit the bank account' he thought to himself. He was going to spend every last penny on this addiction and  
no one was going to stop him.


	11. Graceful Assassin

Dysfunctional: Organization 13 Edition  
Chapter Eleven  
Graceful Assassin  
A/N: Marluxia!!! Hehe the flower puff butt bubble pink haired son of a-.... Hehe enjoy the read? Its short but I like et

* * *

The blue building loomed below all the rest at the market. the single window was bordered  
with silver tribal flower trim. The window has a pink tint to it. Inside the showcase window  
were various models of flower sets. Roses, Daffodils, Carnations, you name it; this store 'grew'  
it. Each flower made fresh from the 'garden'.

Marluxia sat behind the mahogany desk writing up orders. His baby pink hair rested on his  
shoulders contently. the walls were a stem green with pictures of his creations scattered across  
them. Pots and vases were propped against each wall on display.

There was a shatter from the corner. Marluxia looked to his side to see all the pink tint window,  
broken on the linoleoum floor.

"Damn vandal's," He muttered. Marluxia stood up to see green glass mixed in. He knew there were  
no green glass bottles or pots in the store. He quickly realized when he traced the green glass to a  
burning cloth. Marluxia swung around the desk, stomping the cloth vigorously. His coat immediately caught  
fire. He tore off his coat, tossing it into the fire. It quickly burned away to nothing, only feeding the fire.  
He began to panic. He paced over to the door and pulled on the knob. The door wouldn't open. The window  
was out of question. The fire had already spread to the window. Marluxia looked for a crow bar of some  
sort. The only weapon of use was on his desk, burning in the fire.

"DAMN IT!" Marluxia shouted. He began kicking at the door. It wouldn't even crack. This was intentional.  
The door never sticks. To his dismay, the door wouldn't even crack. He was now cornered with no way out.

Marluxia's shop burned to the ground. It managed to gut the shops next to it as well. the Fire department found  
three bodies in the other shops but failed to recover Marluxia's. They were unsure if he was even present in the  
shop. They also discovered that the fire was intentional. Someone had thrown a Molotov cocktail through the window.  
Marluxia was reported missing three days later when countless unanswered calls were made to his house; none of  
which he answered.


	12. Savage Nymph

Dysfunctional: Organization 13 Edition  
Chapter Twelve  
Savage Nymph  
A/N: Larxene... this was such a foreshadow... at least she's not a dominatrix

* * *

Larxene wrapped one arm across her waist and the other flew back beside her head.  
She tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes; leaving a cocky smile upon her lips.  
The man stared her down with an uneasy glare. Larxene wasn't phased a bit by him. He  
was in a black uniform with a golden badge bared on his chest pocket.

"You are a liar and a thief!" The officer accused. Larxene let her hands fall to her sides. She  
looked back at the man with a dumb look on her face. She was over confident and had no time  
for accusations.

"Show me the proof!" She said holding her hand out to the officer. His gaze began thickening with  
annoyance. He wasn't in the mood to play games. He didn't need proof to be right as far as he was  
concerned. Larxene grinned when the officer failed to produce the proof. Ultimately the conversation  
ended with an angry officer stomping out of her extravagant apartment.

Larxene crossed her arms in accomplishment. She had done her job well. No one had proof of anything  
she was accused of doing. Larxene was proud of the home she had made herself. She had managed to  
steal thousands of dollars worth of art. She also had quite the eye for designer furniture. She was living  
the high life as she thought.

Larxene sat down at the glass kitchen table. It was almost too easy so steal from stores. All she had to  
do was over-charge the camera's with thunder until they fried. The next step was a clean cut on the glass  
with her knives. All that was left was to pick what she wanted and print out the receipt. The glass was  
nothing. Anyone can break windows; via some delinquent trying out some new spy gear.

Larxene jumped back immediantly at the clicking of metal in her face. The moonlight glistened down on the  
men and Larxene. She looked petrified. Her blond hair would have stuck up if it wasn't for the massive  
amounts of gel in her hair. She shot them a smile trying to look innocent. To her dismay, it did nothing but  
hinder her. Her hands hands were at the sides of her shoulders. Her body was only a few seconds away  
of quivering to death.

"We got you now," Said a man. She looked around but had no idea who said it. They were all wearing  
masks. They reminded her of S.w.a.t or something. She began to slowly lower her hands. The man pointed  
their guns closer to Larxene. She quickly put them back to shoulder length.

"Listen, I don't have anything!" Larxene pleaded. One man lowered his weapon. He removed his mask and  
pushed through the crowd. It was the policeman who was in her apartment earlier. She cursed herself for  
even letting him into the building. Apparently, sarcasm wasn't on her side tonight. He got ever so close to the  
blond woman. She felt her pocket tug at her waist. "Hey!" Larxene snapped.

"Men! I have you here," The man started. He reached into Larxene's pocket pulling out a diamond necklace,  
"A thief!" He bellowed out. He held the jeweled necklace high into the air. A small gasp erupted from the  
crowd. Larxene squinted in irritation. Why would they gasp if they thought she was a thief anyways? Larxene  
ignored the crowd.

"He set me up," Larxene said without hesitation. The man man turned to Larxene with a grin. She stared back  
cockily. The man stepped close to Larxene; Intimately close. He fastened the diamonds around her neck and  
moved away from her.

"Don't they fit her well?" He said. Larxene laughed out loud causing the crowd to draw back in surprise.

"You are truly," Larxene snickered, "the dumbest police yet!" She yelled. Her hands rose into the air. A dark  
portal quickly enveloped her body, then disappeared with her.


	13. Key Of Destiny

Dysfunctional: Organization 13 Edition  
Chapter Thirteen  
Key Of Destiny  
A/N: I love this chaper... more than i thought i would ^-^

* * *

Blond hair layed scattered about the cold cobble stone floor. Roxas shivered;  
his cheek pressed against the stone, painfully resting. Each night grew colder and  
colder for the boy.

He had become accustomed to two square meal's a day; hardly enough to satisfy his  
hunger. Breakfast at six AM and diner at six PM. Roxas stayed locked away in the dungeon-like  
room until the master wanted him in his presence. Roxas wished Axel has answered his phone  
call. He could have been the one to save him.

Roxas day dreamed Axel would show up to save him; each dream different. Roxas remembered  
the last night he spent with Axel. He had told Roxas he was in love with him, but Roxas panicked  
and ran out on him. That was the night Roxas was abducted. Roxas had slipped to the phone;  
where his cell phone lay as well, while his master was in the bath. Unfortunately, Axel didn't  
answer. Roxas was not stupid enough to take his phone back to the dungeon with him. It  
would only indicate he was loose and anger his master.

Roxas' eyes pinched shut as a strip of light crept in from a new crack in the door. Roxas picked  
his head up to see a slender hand dipping in through the now, open door. Hs hair slid from the  
floor as her stood up. Slowly and cautiously, he neared the door. He reached for the hand with  
slight anticipation. The hand clasped his own causing a rise in fear. His nerves jumped. The skin  
was course but still a Small feminine like hand. Roxas knew it was his master. She yanked his  
hand to her body. Roxas felt the silk cloth she was wearing. Before he knew it, a sharp pain  
rushed through his arm. She had slammed his upper arm in the door. Roxas yelled, instinctively  
pulling his arm back through the door. She shut the door and the light was gone.

"Damn it!" Roxas groaned, gripping at the pain in his arm. This was one of the dirtest tricks yet.  
Roxas walked to the darkest corner, leaning against it in pain. He slid to his bottom, resting his  
head against the wall.

"Axel..." Roxas moaned shutting his eyes in agony. He could have swore he felt a water droplet of  
some sort ride down his cheek. Roxas sat there staring at the inside of his eyelids, day dreaming.

~*~

"Axel!" Roxas yelled as the woman pulled on his arm, dragging him from his dungeon. Axel was on  
the other side of the wall, holding onto the bared window.

"Roxas!" The fiery red head called back. Roxas struggled to fight the woman but was loosing terribly.  
It was like Larxene and her weapons; the woman dug her thick nails into Roxas' arm; draining him of  
strength and will to fight back. The tattered holes in his organization coat would be made note of. Roxas  
watched the door to his cold bedroom slam shut, blocking him from Axel's view. Roxas began to stand up  
and walk with the woman. Hope was lost now; best to cooperate. The woman threw Roxas to the floor,  
ripping her nails from his arm. Roxas managed to hit his head on the table before finally, reaching the  
wooden floor.

The woman looked toward the door to Roxas' keep. It was one fire and Axel's demonic figure was walking  
through. He was wielding his chakram's with a vicious gaze. The woman stumbled backward; realizing  
the danger she was facing-

~*~

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed. His eyes poped open and his body shot forward. He peered around the room. It was still dark. There were no flames or red headed men. Just himself and the cold night air. Roxas leaned back once again, resting his head against the wall. "I'm going to rot in this room."


End file.
